What do I Want With Love?
by Rae Kelly
Summary: A Bogart's Tenement story. Silk is a pickpocket who HATES Spot. But what happens after they are forced to get married?
1. Default Chapter

Spot and Silk were shoved out of the courthouse. He looked at her. "Now what?"

"You are going to stay far away from me, Spot Conlon!" she snapped.

"Hey…I don't like this anymore than you do, sweetheart…"

"Don't call me that! Besides I didn't see you protesting too much…"

"I ain't about to be deported! You agreed to it as well."

"I ain't about to rot in that prison!"

"We're both stuck in this mess."

"I hate you Spot Conlon!"

"I know you do, darling, but you're stuck with me."

"This town is plenty big enough for the both of us. You stay in your territory and I'll cover my territory."

"Except part of your territory covers part of mine, sweetheart."

"Oh…" she growled in frustration. She tried to think of a nasty retort, but finally settled on the first thing that came to mind. "Go jump off the Bridge!"

"Only if you come with me, dollface," he said with a mischievous smirk. He grabbed her hand and started dragging her in the direction of the Bridge.

She pulled out her knife and waved it dangerously close to him. "Let me go, Conlon!"

Just at that moment a couple of very familiar looking policemen rounded the corner and saw what was happening. "Not you two again!" one of them groaned.

The other chuckled slightly and said, "We're going to have to take you in for disturbing the peace."

"Aw, come on, O'Malley," Spot said. "Haven't you picked on us enough today?"

But the officers would brook no argument and hauled the newlyweds off to jail.

An hour later they were locked in a cell together. Silk dropped onto the single cot, while Spot stood at the bars yelling at the two cops. Silk rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it, Conlon," she snapped, "It's not like that's gonna get us out of here and it'll probably just annoy them enough to find some other excuse to lock us up next time they see us."

"They've been trying to get me for years," he said, turning and leaning against the bars.

"Oh, so it is all _your_ fault then!"

"_MY_ fault? I noticed that Adams was dragging _you _into the station."

"Just shut your trap and leave me alone!"

That telltale smirk appeared on his face again. "But sweetheart! It's our wedding night!"

"Don't you dare come anywhere near me Spot Conlon!"

"Well there is just the one cot."

She threw the pillow at him. "Sleep on the floor!"

He caught the pillow and clutched it to his chest, a mock wounded look on his face. "Darling, doesn't our marriage mean anything to you?"

"Remind me to wipe that look off your face when we get out of here."

"Gonna kiss it off?"

"Drop dead."

Spot continued to smirk but finally decided that he valued his life enough to stop ribbing her. For awhile. He settled himself on the floor. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"I hope you have nightmares," she grumbled, flopping back on the cot.

"I love you too," he said, chuckling.

She sat bolt upright. "Spot Conlon, don't you ever say you love me again!" she hissed.

Spot could tell that this was something different than her annoyance at his previous teasing. "Yes ma'am."

She lay back down again, shivering slightly though she wasn't cold. That was the first time in her life anyone had said they loved her.

----------

Thin fingers of sunlight found their way through the bars of the small window located near the top of the wall of the jail cell and woke the newlyweds. Or maybe it was the sound of the barred door sliding open. It was hard to tell, but one way or another Silk and Spot were scrambling up and out of their confinement.

"Try to stay out of trouble, Conlon," O'Malley said as he led the couple toward the door.

Spot snorted derisively. "Not likely, O'Malley."

"You too, Mrs. Conlon," the cop said, smirking at Silk.

Spot grabbed Silk and dragged her toward the door to keep her from acting on her impulse to slug the officer. She was struggling to get away from him all the way out of the station.

"Get your filthy hands off me, Spot Conlon!" she yelled, struggling to get free.

Once they were outside on the sunlit sidewalk he complied. "Now I couldn't let you land yourself in jail again before you'd even made it out of the station, could I?"

She huffed and didn't reply.

They stood facing each other for a moment, then Spot spoke. "So, how are we going to handle this?"

"You stay out of my territory and I'll stay out of yours."

He nodded. "Fine."

She looked at him for a moment before spitting in her hand and holding it out to him.

He returned the gesture. Then as he released her hand a troubled look flitted through his eyes. "Silk," he said hesitantly, "Have you thought about what'll happen if either of us ever meets someone we actually _want_ to marry?"

She stiffened. "I don't want to talk about it."

He shrugged, as though it didn't matter. "Fine, see ya 'round then," he said, "Oh wait…"

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well we just agreed to stay out of each other's territories, right? So I won't be seeing you."

"Exactly!"

His inevitable smirk was tugging at the corner of his mouth again. "Well, darling, if I'm to be exiled from your presence at least let me . . ." Without actually finishing his request for permission he leaned forward and kissed her.

Before she could react he had disappeared into the crowd. She stormed away in the opposite direction, muttering unrepeatable things.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie straightened the sheets covering her charge and smoothed the hair away from the girl's face. Just as she picked up the girl's wrist to check her pulse, the girl cried out.

"Spot!" she half moaned, then, even in sleep she seemed to try to bite it back.

"It's alright, Lessa darling," Maggie said, attempting to calm the girl.

But the girl continued to toss. "Spot!" Several minutes later the girl's eyes fluttered open.

Maggie was looking down at her. "So who's Spot?"

She closed her eyes. "No one."

The nurse made a tutting sound. "Now, now, you told me there was no one to contact about your accident."

The girl sighed. "I don't want him to know...He can't find out!"

"All right, dear. Now you just drink this. You need your rest."

She did as she was told and dropped back against the pillow

As the painkiller began to take effect Maggie asked again. "Who's Spot?"

She struggled to keep her eyes open. "He's my..." she faded off as her eyes began to close.

"Your what dear?"

"Spot Conlon is my husband..."

As the girl drifted to sleep, Maggie stood flabbergasted. Lessa was married? Maggie huffed. She was going to go find this Spot Conlon and give him a piece of her mind.

----------

"Boss?"

Spot looked up to see Secrets running toward him. "What?"

"Some nurse came looking for you...she's demanding to speak to you...says she ain't leaving until she does."

"What would a nurse want with me?"

Secrets shrugged. "She wouldn't say...she sure is mad."

Spot smirked. "Well, mad or not I think I can handle some nurse. Where is she?"

"At the docks."

Spot strode over to the docks to see, as Secrets had said, a very angry looking woman. "You wanted to talk to me?" he said, not bothering to introduce himself.

"I'm here about Lessa Graves."

"Who?"

"Your wife!"

Spot stared at the woman. "Look lady, I don't know who you're looking for, but it's not me. I don't know any Lessa Graves."

"Short hair...almost white...blue-green eyes...ring a bell _Mr. _Conlon?"

"Silk?" he asked, stunned. It had been six months since they had parted ways in front of the police station and he hadn't seen her or heard from her since. And that was fine with him. Why on earth would she have told this woman that they were married? He knew she hated the arrangement as much as he did.

"I don't know what you've done to her, mister, but she needs you right now!"

"What could Silk possibly need from me? We agreed to stay as far away from each other as possible, lady. I don't know why she told you about our little situation, but I'm sure she doesn't want to see me."

"She was in an accident nearly a week ago...and I'm not so sure about her not wanting to see you...she's been calling for you..."

He frowned. "What kind of accident?"

"She got hit by a carriage."

His eyes widened. "All right, I'll come, but don't blame me if she doesn't want to see me."

"Fine way to treat a wife," she muttered as she walked away.

He was forced to trot after her in a most undignified fashion to avoid getting left behind. "Look, don't talk about things you don't understand," he said testily.

"And you watch the way you talk to your elders, young man!"

He rolled his eyes, but followed her in silence.

----------

Spot was following the nurse down the hallway of the hospital, when a blood chilling scream filled the air. The nurse stopped suddenly. "You stay here," she ordered, hurrying down the hallway a little further before disappearing into a room.

Spot stood where the nurse had left him for about a minute. When she did not return he followed her down the hall and peered into the room where she had gone.

She was bent over the bed trying to calm the girl in the bed.

He looked closer and realized he knew her. "Silk?"

Silk looked at him. "Get him out of here!" she demanded.

"You don't want to see your husband?" Maggie asked, surprised

"No! I hate him!"

"Feeling's mutual," Spot snapped back, cautiously observing his surroundings. Was she trying to pull something?

She gritted her teeth and looked up at Maggie. "It's hurts," she whimpered. Then she turned her head away, hating that Spot had seen her like this.

Before she looked away he saw the look of pain in her eyes. She wasn't faking. "Can't you give her something?" he asked.

Maggie shot him a smoldering glance. "I'm giving her as much as is safe already."

He moved over closer to the bed. "Silk?" he said, resting his hand on her foot. He was shocked when she didn't react to his touch.

"Go away Spot," she said through clenched teeth.

"And what if I don't, sweetheart?"

She sighed heavily. "Then I can't do a single thing about it. As if you couldn't tell. So if you're here to mock me, go ahead."

He ignored her comment. "Do you need anything from your place?"

"I'm NOT gonna tell you where I live Conlon!" she hissed.

"Well, I guess I'll just stay here then."

"You agreed to stay away!"

"I'm not the one who told somebody we're married," he retorted.

She looked up at Maggie. "Did I tell you that I was married?"

The nurse looked around guiltily. "Well, yes."

Silk sighed and dropped against the pillows weakly.

"What's going on?" Spot asked, bewildered.

A doctor poked his head into the room. "Are you her husband?"

He looked questioningly at Silk. When she refused to meet his gaze he answered. "Yes I am."

The doctor shot a grim look at the bed, then motioned to Spot. "I need to speak with you."

Nodding Spot followed him into the hall.

Once in the hallway the doctor shuffled papers and looked generally uncomfortable for a few moments before speaking. "Mr. Graves," he began, but Spot cut him off.

"Conlon," he said.

"But," the doctor looked down at his clipboard in confusion. "Her name is Graves," he trailed off.

"It's a long story," Spot said. "My...OUR last name is Conlon."

The doctor looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but then he remembered the matter at hand. "Mr. Conlon, then. Your wife's condition is very serious."

Spot ran his hand through his hair. "What's wrong with her?"

"Well," the doctor paused, "She will probably never walk again."

It took a moment for his words to sink in. "Never?" Spot asked.

"Well, there is a slight possibility of rehabilitation, but most likely . . . never."

"Does she know?"

The doctor shook his head.

"When were you planning to tell her?" Spot demanded.

"She's still on very heavy medication. I thought it best to wait until she was more clear-headed"

"The nurse just told me that she couldn't give her anything for the pain."

"Because she's already had the maximum doses for a day."

Spot sighed. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Look, Mr. Conlon, I know you're upset, but we're doing the best we can."

"It doesn't seem like it!"

"Well where have you been for the past week if we're going to be tossing around accusations?"

"I had no idea she was in here!"

"You're her husband! Did it just escape your notice that she was gone for a week?"

"It's none of your business," Spot hissed. "How soon can I get her out of this place?"

"Not for at least another week."

"Are you going to tell her before then?"

"Yes."

"When? I want to be here when you tell her."

"Tomorrow then."

Spot nodded. "May I speak to her now?"

The doctor nodded.

Spot whirled around and walked back into the room.

Silk looked up when Spot came back into the room. "I thought you were gone," she snapped.

"In your dreams, sweetheart."

"Dreams can come true," she said, her voice heavy with sarcastic irony.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I want to. Do you need anything from your place or not?"

She stubbornly shook her head.

"You sure? I'm going right by it," he lied.

"You don't know where it is. I'm not that drugged up, Conlon."

"I'm sure that I can find out, sweetheart."

"Do yourself a favor and don't."

He smirked. "Hopefully you'll be in a better mood when I come back."

"Don't count on it."

"So long, darling."

She huffed and didn't respond.

He patted her foot and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't sure why he was here, but something had brought him to the hospital early that morning. He had slipped into the room as the night nurse checked on Silk, just before the shift change.

He sat in the chair in the corner of the room, watching Silk as she slept. He couldn't explain it, but he somehow felt responsible for her. When he was younger he had told himself that he would never treat his wife the way his father had treated his mother. Yet he had gone and done the same thing.

"Why are you here?" Silk asked quietly.

"I told you I'd be back, sweetheart," he said, leaning forward in the chair.

"Don't call me that!" she protested weakly.

"Whatever you say, darling."

"Why won't you just go away and leave me alone?

Before he could answer, Maggie and the doctor walked in. "How are you this morning, Lessa darling?" Maggie asked, leaning down to fluff the pillows.

"I'm in a lot of pain," Silk admitted.

"I'll give you something for the pain as soon as we talk, Mrs. Conlon," the doctor said.

Silk turned her head and glared at Spot, who merely smirked at her.

The doctor sighed. "Lessa…I'm going to let you go home at the end of the week…but there are some issues that we need to discuss."

"Only after he leaves," she said, looking at Spot.

"I've already spoke to your husband about this."

"He already knows?" she shrieked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. We discussed your condition yesterday."

She turned to Spot. "Since you know why don't you tell me what's wrong, since Maggie and this old sawbones won't tell me."

Spot sighed and moved to the edge of the bed. "Silk…"

"Out with it Conlon!" she snapped.

"Fine!" he retorted. "You can't walk!"

She turned to the doctor. "Tell him he's wrong!"

"I can't, Mrs. Conlon. He's just repeating what I told him yesterday," the doctor answered.

"You don't understand! I have to walk!"

"And you may…in time…"

"NO! Not in time…NOW!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Conlon. That just isn't possible."

"Well what am I supposed to do? I can't work if I can't walk!"

"Oh come off it, Silk. I can make enough money to support the two of us," Spot said.

"I don't need your help Spot Conlon!"

He leaned over her. "Oh yes you do, sweetheart. So get used to the idea!"

"I hate you!"

Spot looked at the doctor. "You can give her that pain medicine now," he said, walking from the room.

----------

Spot glanced down at Silk as they rode toward her flat in the hired carriage. The doctor had given her some stronger pain medication for the trip from the hospital to her flat. She was so groggy that she had no idea that she was resting her head on his shoulder or that he had his arm around her. He rather liked her like this.

It had taken him several days to find the tenement that she lived in, but he had finally found it. It hadn't taken long to charm the land lady into giving him the extra key to the flat so that he could go in and make sure that the place was somewhat clean. The land lady had also informed him that she always cooked for Silk and it wouldn't be that hard to make a little bit more for him as well.

The carriage stopped in front of the tenement and Spot slipped to the ground, before turning and gently taking her into his arms. As he carried her up the stairs, the door to the tenement opened and the land lady, Mrs. Bogart, came down the steps. "Is she alright?" she asked.

"She's on some pretty heavy pain medication," Spot replied.

"I've got clean sheets on the bed and food in the ice box whenever you two are ready to eat."

"Thank you, Mrs. B."

"Your welcome, young man. You just make sure you take good care of that sweet girl."

"I intend to."

----------

Later that evening Spot carried a plate of food into the single bedroom in the flat. He set it on the table beside the bed. "Wake up, sweetheart," he said, nudging Silk.

She moaned softly and opened her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked.

"It's time to eat," he replied.

"Go away and let me sleep," she muttered, swatting at him.

"Come on, Silk…Eat something and then I'll let you go back to sleep."

She whimpered and struggled to push herself into a sitting position. He helped her sit up and placed a few pillows behind her back. "Why are you still here?" she asked, taking the plate from him.

"You need someone to take care of you, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that! And I don't need any help!"

"Oh really? And just how did you plan on taking care of yourself?"

"I hate you Spot Conlon!"

"I know you do, darling."

"Go jump off the Bridge!"

"The last time you told me that we ended up in jail overnight."

She growled in frustration and shoved the plate at him. "Make yourself useful and take that to the kitchen."

Smirking he stood and left the room, returning a moment later. He reached into the top drawer of the dresser and grabbed one of her nightgowns, before throwing it at her. "You've got ten minutes. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

"You are not sleeping in here! You are not even staying in my flat!"

"I'd like to see you try and stop me."

"GET OUT!"

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he said, touching her foot as he left the room. Ten minutes later he knocked on the door. "You better be decent."

"I'm not!" Silk retorted.

"Good," he said, opening the door.

Silk glared at him. "I told you I wasn't decent!"

"I knew you were lying." He walked over and set a glass of water on the table beside the bed. He then walked over to the other side and the bed and took off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Getting ready for bed."

"You ARE NOT staying here!"

"Yes, I am sweetheart," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking off his boots.

"Don't call me that! If you insist on staying you can sleep on the couch."

He stretched out on the bed beside her. "I paid the rent you owed Mrs. B…and I paid the rent for the next month. I'll sleep where I please."

"Just stay on your side of the bed."

"Whatever you say sweetheart."

"Don't call me that!"

----------

Spot lay on his back, listening to the storm raging outside. It had started raining softly when they had gone to bed, but the storm had gotten worse shortly after Silk fell asleep. He had stayed awake because he loved storms.

A loud clap of thunder shook the tenement building and startled Silk awake. She glanced over her shoulder and found herself disappointed that Spot was still asleep. Silk sighed and pulled the quilt tighter around her shoulders. Storms terrified her. They had since she was a child. When another clap of thunder shook the building, she bit her finger to keep from whimpering.

Spot could tell she was frightened by the storm, but he wasn't sure what he could do to comfort her without frightening her further. Silk was slowly pulling the quilt away from him in an effort to wrap it even tighter around herself.

Another clap of thunder, even louder than the one that woke her, shook the building and she couldn't help but cry out in fright. She felt the bed shift as Spot moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She opened her mouth to protest when the thunder clapped again and she shrank back against him. She bit her lip. With his arms around her she felt so…safe. Protected.

He continued to hold her until her even breathing told him that she had gone back to sleep again. He kissed the back of her head and watched her as she slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Silk woke slowly to the sound of a light rain of the window. The first thing that caught her eye was Spot shaving in the bathroom. She lay there watching, unable to tear her eyes away from his reflection in the small mirror.

A few minutes later he walked out of the bathroom. "Good morning."

She blushed and looked away. "Mornin'," she mumbled.

"I'm about to leave for work. Do you want to stay in here today?" he asked, grabbing a clean shirt.

"I don't know."

"Want me to move you to the couch?"

"I don't know," she repeated.

"What do you want?"

She sighed. "I want to be able to stand on my own two feet…to walk…run from the cops even."

"Would you like me to help you stand for a minute?" he offered.

Her eyes brightened. "Would you?"

He gently lifted her into his arms. "Ready?" She took a deep breath and nodded. With one arm supporting her back, he lowered her legs until her feet rested on the floor. He held her tight against him, not allowing any of her slight weight to rest on her feet.

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You aren't trying to pick my pocket, are you?"

She laughed softly. "I'll let you go this time."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," she whispered, raising her chin so that she was looking into his face.

He was suddenly aware of how very close he was holding her. He met her eyes, an intense look passing between them, and leaned his head down so his lips were nearly touching hers. When he didn't sense any resistance from her, he kissed her gently. She reciprocated the soft kiss.

Spot had kissed many more experienced girls, but something about her chaste kiss affected him more deeply than any of them ever could have. He pulled back a bit shakily and settled her gently back in the bed, studiously not looking at her as he did so.

She grabbed his hand as he tried to back away from the bed. "Spot?"

He turned around reluctantly. "Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked, a confused look on her face.

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

She nodded and looked down at her hands.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I'll be back later," he said and beat a hasty retreat.

She sighed and leaned her head back against the pillows, and within moments was asleep again.

----------

Silk woke when he entered the bedroom late that night. She looked up at him as he walked over to check on her. "Hey," he whispered softly when he saw her awake.

Before she could reply she heard a soft mewing sound. She pushed herself into a sitting position. "What's that?" she asked.

He looked at her like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Well…I was on my way home in the rain and this little thing crawled out of the alley…and it looked so pitiful…like a wet rat…I just couldn't leave him out there…" he said, pulling a small kitten out of his coat pocket.

"Poor little thing," she cooed softly, taking the kitten. "Go get me a towel so I can dry him off."

Smiling slightly, he left the room and returned a moment later with a towel, which he handed to her.

She took the towel and began to gently dry the kitten's fur. After a moment she looked up. "Get out of those wet clothes. You don't want to catch cold."

Shaking his head, he grabbed his spare change of clothes and walked into the washroom. When he returned, he leaned against the doorframe to watch her. She was talking to the small kitten, cuddling it close. He smiled, glad to see her so happy. "What are you gonna name him?" he asked.

"I was thinking about Kick."

"That's no name for a kitten."

She stuck her nose in the air. "It's pickpocket slang."

He walked over and sat next to her. "I was thinking Pape, since that's what he was trying to hide under."

She wrinkled her nose.

"You are not naming our kids, sweetheart."

Her eyes widened. "Who said anything about kids?"

He took the kitten from her. "We're married…it's only natural." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep. I'm gonna feed this little guy and get him settled before I turn in." She continued to stare up at him. He placed the kitten on the bed and lay Silk down, tucking the quilts around her shoulders. He picked up the kitten and left the room.

----------

Silk watched from her place on the couch as the kitten Spot had brought her the week before jumped from the couch and began exploring the room. She smiled at his antics. "Come back here, Kick," she said as he headed toward the door, which she noticed had been left cracked just enough for the tiny kitten to slip out. Mrs. B had been in to check on her earlier and must not have closed the door all the way. "Kick…" she called again, as the kitten slipped through the door. "Dumb cat."

A few minutes later the kitten darted back through the door and jumped up onto the couch with her. "What scared you kitty?" she asked, stroking his ruffled fur. She looked up when she saw the door creak open. A little girl, not more than a year and a half, stood peeking through the door. She was a cute child with dark brown eyes and deep red curls. A light dusting of freckles covered her nose.

"Hey there," Silk said.

The girl stepped back behind the door out of site.

"It's alright...you can come in..."

The shock of red curls poked back around the door and she entered slowly, pointing at the kitten. "Wussat?"

"Kitty..." Silk said, gently stroking the kitten's fur.

"Kikky?" she pulled her thumb out of her mouth long enough to say it and then stuck it back in.

Silk smiled slightly. "Come see," she said, patting a spot on the couch next to her.

She toddled over to the couch and looked curiously at the kitten, smiling as she studied the purring bundle of fir Silk settled the kitten in the girl's lap. Soggy little fingers smoothed through the feathery soft fur of the kitten. "Kikky!" she grinned.

"Close enough," Silk said with a laugh.

"Katie?" A woman's panicked voice came down the hall.

"Momma!" the little girl squealed excitedly.

"In here," Silk called.

A tall young woman entered the apartment. Other than having green eyes, mother and child looked identical. "Katie...ye canny go runnin' off like that," she waddled closer. "I'm sorry," she nodded to Silk.

"She returned my kitten and was just keeping me company..."

Katie, who had now managed to soak the kitten's fur with her soggy fingers, grinned up at her mother.

Silk smiled slightly.

Sage smiled at her, "Yer certain she's no been a prollem?" her accent was thick and singsongy.

Silk nodded and sighed. "I can't walk...and don't often get company."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she straightened a bit and massaged her back with her fingers. The action made her very pregnant belly quite noticeable. "I'm Chloe McBride...but they call me Sage."

"Lessa Graves..." she shook her head, "I mean...Conlon. But I go by Silk."

Sage nodded. "Pleased ta meet ye. I dinna ken anyone here either...I could come by from time to time if you like."

Silk smiled. "I'd like that. I do get tired of just sitting here."

"Katie's taken with yer wee kitten there," she ruffled the little girl's hair.

"She helped me decide on his name."

"Oh, really? An' what'd ye choose?"

Silk smirked. "Kick."

"Kick."

"Kikky?" Katie grinned up at her mother.

Sage giggled and rubbed her belly again. "Ye say that and the babe decides it's an order..."

"It's pickpocket slang," Silk explained, flushing slightly.

"Oh," her smile didn't falter, other than a pained look from the kick. "I met yer friend, Skittery."

Silk nodded. "He's a nice guy...but he needs to learn to watch his pockets..."

Sage smiled, a question dancing in her green eyes.

"Let's just say that I've emptied his pockets once or twice," Silk admitted quietly.

"Oh, anythin' interestin' in them?"

"Other than money? Nah."

"'e looks like me 'usband."

Silk took in the young woman's dark dress and nodded.

Sage's bright eyes clouded a bit at the memory of Andrew. "Katie thought he was."

"I'm sorry," Silk said softly, wondering what it must be like to love someone as much as this young woman had obviously loved her husband.

Sage shook her head, "We'll manage...somehow." Katie let out a huge yawn that ended with a squeak.

"I'm sure you will," Silk replied.

"I'd best get her back for a wee nap."

Silk nodded. "Please feel free to bring her back anytime."

Sage smiled again and bent over to get the kitten from Katie, "Time for yer nap, Katie love."

Katie whined a little, but she reluctantly handed the soggy fur ball back to Silk and took her mother's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Spot gently placed Silk on the couch and sat next to her. He reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She looked up at him, eyes wide, wondering if he was going to kiss her again. He gently caressed her cheek, running his fingers along her jaw line.

Reaching across her, he braced himself as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. When he sat back up, he thought he saw a look of disappointment in her eyes. He started to stand, but stopped when she sighed deeply.

Slipping one hand behind her neck and another behind her back, he lifted her slightly as he bent down to kiss her. She hesitated a moment before responding. She shyly slipped her arms around his neck. He held her closer, deepening the kiss.

She reluctantly pulled away. "You'll be late for work," she whispered breathlessly.

He sighed in disappoint and nodded. "Tonight?" he asked, gently leaning her back against her pillows. She refused to meet his eyes. He kissed her forehead again and left the room.

----------

She looked up at the building before her. "So this is where he lives…" she mused. Carefully, picking her way across the muddy street she remembered the directions the newsie at the docks had given her. Once in the tenement building she made her way down the dark hallway, smiling at a young girl, not more than two years old, playing on the floor with a kitten. Stopping at the correct door, she noticed that it was open slightly. She knocked.

"Come in," a soft voice called.

Shrugging, she pushed the door open and walked in, finding a young woman about her age laying on the couch. "I…I'm looking for Spot Conlon…" she said.

"He's at work right now," the young woman replied, using her arms to push herself into a sitting position. "Can I help you with something?"

She folded her arms. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lessa…Conlon…Spot's wife."

"Wife?!" she shrieked.

Silk sent her a confused look. "Who are you?"

"Katie Conlon. His sister."

"He's never mentioned you."

Katie snorted. "He never mentioned that he left his kid sister at the orphanage when our parents died rather than taking me with him?"

Silk shook her head.

"Why does that not surprise me…"

Silk bit her lip. "You're welcome to stay here until he returns."

"Thank you," Katie replied, dropping into the chair. "So how did you two meet?"

"Umm…we've known each other for a long time…"

"How long have you been married?"

Silk bit her lip as she thought. "About eight months."

"Why'd you get married?"

Silk opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to come up with a good answer.

The door opened and Spot walked in, not seeing Katie sitting in the chair. He walked over to Silk and kissed her forehead. "Hey, sweetheart. Mrs. B said dinner is gonna be a little late…" he trailed off when he saw their visitor. "Katie?"

"Hello Liam," Katie whispered shyly.

"I went back to look for you, but you weren't there…" Spot said, moving closer to her.

"You came back?" she asked, the hard look on her face softening.

"About two years after I left you there…Where were you?"

"I was adopted," she answered curtly.

He smiled suddenly. "It's good to see you again, Capsy," he said, using his pet name for her when they were little.

She flew at him, hugging him. "I missed you, Spot," she replied.

"Come on," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Help me set the table for dinner."

'_Table?'_ Silk thought. They never used the table! Usually he just fixed their plates and he sat in the chair next to her couch.

"Why did you get married?" Katie asked, whispering, although her voice was not so soft that Silk didn't hear it.

Spot remained silent for a moment before answering. "We got married so that I wouldn't be deported," he answered simply.

"Deported?! That's got to be the craziest thing I've ever heard. They can't do that to you. You were born here in New York."

Spot sighed. "No, I wasn't, Katie. They can deport me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was born on the trip over from Ireland, but I was real colicky. Ma and Da knew that there was no way that they'd be allowed to enter the country with a sick baby…so they talked to a doctor friend of theirs who gave them some medicine to make me sleep. They hid me in one of their carpetbags."

"So you married her to keep from being deported?"

He sighed. "Yes."

Hours later Silk shifted uncomfortably. Her back was hurting. She had been sitting on the couch since early that morning and needed to change positions. Besides that it was very late and she was getting tired. "Spot…" she said softly, speaking for the first time since Spot had walked into the flat nearly six hours earlier. When he kept talking, she repeated his name again.

"I forgot you were there Silk," he replied.

She gave a tiny sigh. "It's getting late…and I'm tired…"

"Oh…sorry. You're welcome to stay, Katie, but all we've got is the couch…."

Katie looked at the couch where her brother's wife had lain ever since she walked through the door. "It's fine…" She watched as her brother stood and bent over his wife. Silk lifted her arms and wrapped them around Spot's neck as he lifted her into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder It was then that Katie realized that Silk couldn't walk. "Good night," she said softly.

"Good night, Katie," Spot said as he carried Silk from the room.

Once in bed, Silk leaned back and rolled onto her side, listening silently as Spot talked about his long lost sister.

"I went back to that orphanage a few years later to find her, only to find that she was gone. Not that they would have let me take her. I had actually given up hope of ever seeing her again…" Spot said as he pulled off his shoes. He stretched out on his back, tucking his hands behind his head. "She's not telling me something. I realize that we haven't seen each other in years, but we used to be really close…"

Silk listened to him as she stared out the window, a single tear making its way down her cheek. Ever since the siblings had been reunited earlier that evening, Spot had forgotten about her completely. He had been so kind to her during the last few weeks, that this sudden rejection stung. She closed her eyes and silently cried herself to sleep.

A few minutes later Spot stopped talking and looked over at her back. "Silk?" When she didn't answer he rolled onto his side. "Silk?" He moved over closer to her and gazed down at her sleeping face. "Oh Lessa," he sighed, when he saw the tears on her cheeks.

He gently took her in his arms, careful not to wake her. He kissed away the tears and held her as she slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Shoutouts:

JustDuck: thanks for the reviews. I'll try to answer a couple of your questions.

Silk - I'll try to get to her in the next few chapters…

Sage - This story is part of a group of stories by various authors about different characters. I'm just the only one who has posted anything. Even during 1900 a new widow would have worn black (or for those poorer women, dark colors) while in mourning. That is how Silk knew that Sage had lost her husband. Sage works for Mrs. B (the owner of the building) and she would have seen Spot coming and going, but wouldn't necessarily known his name. According to the story being written about Sage, Skittery delivered a package to Spot and Silk and met Sage in the hallway. That's about all I can say about that story without giving it away.

Kick - I can't find my book, but if I remember correctly it's slang for pocket.

When Spot woke the next morning Silk was still in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Tears soaked his shirt where she had her face buried and the hand that griped his shirt was white. "Lessa…" he said softly.

She whimpered.

"I'm going to get some water so you can take your medicine," he said, trying to move out from under her.

She tightened her grip on his shirt. "Please don't leave me," she whimpered.

He kissed her forehead and moved quickly to the door. He was surprised to see Katie sitting in the chair, reading a book. "Katie, I need a glass of water…now…" he said, slipping back over to the bed where Silk lay. He sat next to her, resting her head in his lap.

A moment later Katie walked into the room with a glass of water, a confused look on her face. She crossed the room and handed the glass to Spot.

He eased Silk into a sitting position and helped her take the medicine and drink the water. Once he set the glass aside, he held her close, gently stroking her hair. Katie stood near the door as she watched, baffled. After a few minutes, Spot eased Silk back onto the bed and cover her with the quilt. He crossed the room and put his arm around Katie as they left the room.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

He sighed deeply, sinking onto the couch. "She was hit by a carriage about two months ago…she can't walk…"

"Will she ever walk again?" his sister asked, sitting next to him.

"There is very little chance of that happening…"

"How long have you known her?" she asked, longing to know more about her brother.

"We met shortly after I went back to the orphanage to find you…picked my pocket…she's been the bane of my existence ever since…"

Katie looked at her brother. "I watched you just now, big brother. It's obvious that you care for her a great deal."

"I will not treat my wife the way Da treated Ma. I won't do it, Katie! I won't abandon her when she needs me most!"

"I know, Spot."

He stood up and started pacing the room.

----------

Spot walked into the flat after work to find his sister packing her meager belongings. "Where are you going?"

She paused and looked at him over her shoulder. "I'm moving upstairs with your friend Rae."

"Why? You know you'll always be welcome here."

She sighed. "Spot…I've been here for two weeks. You've spent more time with me than you have with your wife. I know that we haven't seen each other in a long time, but your wife needs your attention."

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping off the pain medication."

He nodded. "You'll let me know if you need anything?"

"Of course," she said, stuffing the last skirt in her carpetbag. She walked over and hugged him. "I'm just upstairs." She kissed his cheek and left the flat.

He sighed and slipped into the bedroom. Silk was laying on her side with her hand tucked under her cheek. He sat beside her and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

----------

Silk sat on the couch as Spot washed the last few dishes. "How's your sister doing living with Rae?"

"They'll do fine as long as Rae doesn't try to teach Katie any of her tricks. If she does, I'll just have to go up there and have a little heart-to-heart with Rae."

"How long have you known Rae?"

"Forever. She's been playing pranks on O'Malley and getting me blamed for them since we could walk."

Silk laughed. "She's gotten me into a lot of trouble too. We used to be partners."

He walked over and sat on the end of the couch.

She sat up quickly. "Spot! That hurts!"

"What?" he asked, jumping to his feet.

"You sat on my feet!" she yelled. "And it hurt!"

"Your feet?"

She nodded, looking at her feet. "I felt you sit on them…"

He whooped and bent down to kiss her. When he pulled back a moment later, Silk gave a disappointed sigh. She reached up and curled her hand in his shirt. They stared at each other a moment, before she pulled him back down and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey sweetheart," Spot said as he walked into the flat the next night after work. He bent down to kiss her, but she turned her head so that the kiss landed on her cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"If you're gonna leave, please leave now," she whispered, looking away from him.

He forced her to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you think that maybe I didn't know about your reputation around here, Conlon?"

"What reputation?"

She gave a slight sob. "Your reputation with the ladies, of course. Everyone knows that you only stay with a girl long enough to get what you want and then you're gone. How many girls, Spot? How many girls during the first six months of our marriage? How many since you brought home your _crippled wife._"

Without speaking he stood and walked over to the door. He looked at her over his shoulder. "There haven't been any since I brought you home from the hospital," he whispered before walking out.

She stared at the door in shock. "Spot," she called softly, her voice wavering.

----------

Spot stopped short when he walked into Rae's flat. She was draped in a chair, one leg hanging over the arm of the chair, her nose buried in a book. When she glared at him over the top of the book, he turned and stalked back into the hallway. He knocked and waited for her to respond before he walked into her flat and dropped into the other overstuffed chair.

"What's eating you?" Rae asked.

"Lessa," he replied with a sigh.

She nodded. "What about my old partner?"

"She asked me about all the other girls…"

"What did you tell her?"

"That there hadn't been any since her accident."

"What about the others?"

"Even I don't know how many there were!"

She rolled her eyes. "One hundred and twenty-nine…" she said. "Would you like names too?"

"Did I ask you?" he snapped, storming from the flat.

----------

Spot walked back in an hour later. "Do you still want to walk?" he asked.

She hesitated a moment before answering. "Yes, but it's impossible."

"I've been talking to a doctor friend of mine…he says that he thinks you could walk again…we just have to teach how to do it…"

"H-h-how?"

"We start by getting up to stand by yourself first…and then we go from there…"

She nodded and refused to meet his gaze. He crossed the room and lifted her into his arms. After a moment he lowered his feet to the ground much as he had done several weeks before. Once her feet rested on the floor, he took a step back and she crumbled to the floor before he could catch her.

"It's no use," she sobbed.

"You CAN do it, Silk…you just have to TRY," he said, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. Once she was off the floor he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her standing. "Ready to try again?"

They tried again several more times, each time with the same result.

"No more, Spot, please," Silk said wearily. "I can't take anymore tonight."

Without a word, he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Once she was settled in the bed, he walked back out into the main room and dropped into the couch, falling asleep as soon as his body hit the couch.

Silk woke up several hours later when she felt him crawl into bed next to her. "Who was at the door?" she mumbled.

"Skittery."

"What is he doing here at this time of night?"

"His placed burned down and he needs somewhere to stay for a couple days…I offered him the couch."

"That's nice," she muttered as she dozed off again.

----------

"What happened to your friend Skittery?" Silk asked two weeks later. "He didn't come back last night."

Spot sank into the chair. "He married Sage…the widow upstairs."

"Oh my…"

Spot nodded. "It seems that Sage is really sick…so Skittery stayed to take care of Katie last night…but you know how Mrs. B is…she said that if Sage expected to stay here, that better not happen again. So he's marrying her so that she can stay in the flat and he can take care of Katie while Sage is sick."


	8. Chapter 8

-----THREE WEEKS LATER-----

"Come on, Silk. You can do this!"

"No I can't," Silk sobbed from where she had fallen to the floor.

He pulled her back to her feet. "You've got to, Silk!" he snapped.

"It's no use Spot."

"We've been at this for three weeks now. We're making progress."

She pushed away from him and fell to the floor again.

"Lessa," he said, dropping to his knees beside her.

"Please Spot," she whispered, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't push myself any harder." The tears rolled down her cheeks. "Just go! The only reason you're pushing me so hard is so that you can leave as soon as I can take care of myself again. Well, it's impossible. So just go ahead and leave me now!" She hung her head.

Spot stared at her for a moment before he stood and walked out of the room with a sigh.

Silk pulled her pillow off the couch and buried her face in it as she sobbed. She had hated to say that to him, but she knew if he stayed she would end up falling in love with him and then he would leave her. It was just the way he was. He had charmed countless girls all over the city and had left them as soon as he had gotten what he wanted.

As she lay there sobbing an idea came to her. Maybe if she could walk, he would love her. Just maybe he wouldn't leave her like he had all those other girls. They were married after all. But it was no use. She had told him to leave. And he had!

----------

He was drunk. He knew he shouldn't have taken that first drink, especially since it had been more than three months since he'd had anything to drink. Add to that the fact that he'd never been one to have just one drink. Yep, he was drunk.

He closed the door and turned around. He tried to cross the room, but tripped over the kitten. "Dumb cat," he slurred as he fell to the floor.

He was surprised to see Silk still on the floor, but then he remembered that when he walked out she had been laying there. He rolled onto his side and sat up, so that he could light the lamp on the table beside the couch. Once he could see, he noticed tears still on her eyelashes and her tear-stained cheeks. That was enough to sober him up instantly.

He leaned back against the couch and stared at her. Perhaps he had been pushing her too hard to learn to walk again. He really did care for her and he just wanted what was best for her. But as he watched her sleep he wondered if maybe walking wasn't what was best for her.

----------

"But I want to do this, Spot…" Silk protested the next night.

"No. You just aren't ready to try to walk yet."

She sighed. "Just last night you were pushing me beyond my limit. Now you don't want me to even try! What happened?"

"I realized last night that I was pushing you too hard, Silk. You aren't ready."

"Please, Spot…I'm begging you…help me to learn to walk again…"

-----THREE WEEKS LATER-----

Spot woke to the sound of a thump and the sound of someone vomiting. It took him a moment to realize that Silk was sick and she had tried to rush to the bathroom. She had only managed to stand by herself last night for just a minute, but she must have forgotten that she still couldn't walk.

He rolled out of bed and carried her to the washroom, where he set her on the floor next to the toilet. Feeling that she might not want him in there, he pulled the door closed and cleaned up the mess on the floor.

Maybe they were still trying to hard to get her to walk again. She hadn't been feeling well the last few weeks and had had very little energy. Once finished cleaning up the floor, he knocked softly on the door. "Silk?"

"Come on in," she replied weakly.

He leaned against the doorway and looked down at her. "I think we should go see a doctor, Silk."

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "No more doctors, Spot…please no more doctors…"

"But I'm worried about you…"

"I'm fine. It's just something I ate…"

"I guess I'm gonna have to put my foot down about this…"

"Please don't make me see another doctor," she cried, putting her face in her hands and sobbing.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the bed. "Alright, Lessa, you win. No more doctors."

----------

Silk opened her eyes and glanced up when China Gainsworth entered the flat. China had been the leader of the Brooklyn newsies before handing them over to Spot to become Dr. Trent's wife and work as his nurse. "Did Spot ask you to come by?" Silk asked.

"Rae did…" China answered. "Spot's really worried about you, but he did as you asked and didn't talk to a doctor."

Silk sighed. "Actually, I'm kinda glad you came…I'm getting a little worried myself…"

"So tell me what's wrong." China listened as Silk talked, stopping every now and then for a few questions.

"Am I gonna die?" Silk finally asked.

China chuckled. "No, honey, nothing like that…although Spot might when he finds out…"


	9. Chapter 9

I want to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. It's been written for about 5 weeks, but it was handwritten in a notebook and I forgot all about it. One of the main reasons that I forgot about it was because of writer's block. Which I still have...so it may be a while before I get the next chapter (it may be the final chapter) written.

Rae

* * *

The first thing Silk saw when she woke was a black-clad figure. "What are you doing here, Kelly?" she asked, pushing herself into a sitting position.

Rae pushed the hood of her black cape back. "China came to see me."

"Did she tell you?"

"Yep," Rae said, dropping into the overstuffed chair and draping one leg over the side.

"I can't tell him, Rae..."

"Why ever not?"

"He's just waiting for me to be able to walk again so he can leave..."

"You're wrong there, Silk."

"How would you know?"

"He and I have been friends for a long time. I can tell what he's thinking. He may be an idiot, but he's not dumb. He has too much honor to leave you."

Silk snorted.

"If he didn't, he wouldn't have taken care of you the way he has."

Silk fell silent for a moment. "I still can't tell him."

"Tell him what?" Spot asked from the doorway.

"This should be interesting," Rae muttered gleefully.

"Scram Kelly!"

"Oh no! I want to watch..."

Growling he stormed across the room and lifted her out of the chair. He carried her to the door and dumped her in the hallway, quickly closing and locking the door.

"That won't keep her out," Silk said.

"It will slow her down," he replied, leaning against the door. "Now, what is this thing you were going to tell me?"

Silk hung her head.

"Come on, Silk...I'm not gonna hurt you...you can tell me..."

Rae banged on the door. "You aren't playing fair, Conlon! Stop leaning against the door!"

He threw the door open. "Go away!" he growled, his nose inches from hers.

She pushed him away and poked her head in the room. "Do you want me to leave, Silk?"

Silk nodded hesitantly.

Rae kissed Spot's cheek. "Good night Conlon," she said saucily as she walked down the hall.

Spot slammed the door behind her. "She's really getting on my nerves..."

"She only does it because she can..."

He rolled his eyes and walked over, sitting next to her. He took her hands and gently rubbed the backs of her hands with his thumbs. "Tell me..." he said softly.

"Remember that night..."

"Yes..." he whispered, brushing the hair from her face.

She was quiet for several minutes. "I don't know how to say it..."

"Just say it, Silk."

She hesitated. "I'm...gonna have a baby." She closed her eyes and braced herself, waiting for his temper to explode.

"Baby?"

She nodded.

He continued to rub his thumbs on the back of her hands. "Lessa..."

She glanced up at his use of her real name. He gazed into her eyes, his eyes searching hers. "Please say something," she begged.

He leaned forward and gently kissed her. "I love you, Lessa Conlon."

She buried her face in his shirt.

He gently rubbed her back. "Are you happy?"

"I...I...I don't know...Are you?

"Yes...I am..." He moved behind her and pulled her back against him.

She was quiet for several minutes, just letting him hold her. "What do we know about being parents?" she finally asked. "I don't even know who my parents are...Lessa may not even be my real name."

"Look at me..."

She shifted so that she could look up at him, yet still be in his arms.

He stroked her cheek gently. "None of that matters. You are my Lessa..." he said, kissing her.

"It's not fair," she said, resting her head against his chest.

"What's not fair, sweetheart?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"You'll teach this baby to walk...because I'll never walk again."

"Lessa, honey...the doctor told you that...he also told you that you'd never stand on your own again. You've done that, sweetheart. YOU WILL walk again."

She sighed deeply.

"Do you want to try tonight?"

"Not really," she whispered, snuggling against him.

"Oh," he said, cracking a smile. "Just what do you want to do?" When she didn't answer he glanced down to find her sound asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story, but I had a problem. The problem is that I wanted to introduce the other stories in this series while at the same time ending this one. So far I have ideas for Skittery, Jack and Pie Eater, but maybe by the time I finish those three stories, I'll have ideas for some of the other boys. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter in the Spot/Silk story. Don't worry, they will show up every now and then in the other stories._

----

Rae leaned against the wall, letting it support her weight as she watched Spot pacing in the dark, narrow hallway. China had kicked him out of the bedroom when she arrived just after dinner and an hour before had kicked him out of the flat. If he kept it up she would kick him out of the building completely. Rae was his friend and willing to wait with him, but asking her to follow him out into the snow was pushing the bonds of their friendship too far.

"Spot...you're going to walk clear through the floor," she said, yawning.

"Shut up, Kelly," he growled.

"She'll be fine..."

He stopped pacing and glanced at the door to the flat. "It's been hours, Rae."

Rae rolled her eyes. "China told you that it could take a while since this was her first."

"Just...go away..."

Skittery walked down the hall with his infant stepson asleep on his shoulder. "Would you mind keeping it down out here? I just got him back to sleep."

"Sorry, Skitts..." Rae said. "Silk is having her baby and lover-boy here thinks walking a hole through the floor is helping."

Spot turned and glared at her, before continuing with his pacing. "He did the same thing when Aiden was born and the boy ain't even his."

"I was trying to get Katie back to sleep," Skittery explained.

"Sage was quite sick, Spot," Rae added. "Silk is healthy. Trent said so."

He stopped and looked at her. "She's my wife...I can worry about her!"

"I didn't say that you couldn't worry about her...but you don't have to drive the rest of us crazy with your pacing."

Skittery looked back and forth between the two. "Hey...guys, did you hear who moved into the empty flat up on the forth floor?"

"My mind has kinda been elsewhere," Spot snapped.

Rae rolled her eyes. "I heard it was a couple of the Manhattan kids...Pie Eater and...Malloy, I think."

Spot laughed. "Pie Eater married Ice Malloy? How in the world did he manage that?"

Skittery shrugged. "No one knows...and I haven't been able to talk to him yet."

"I didn't think anyone would marry that ice queen..." Spot said, for a moment his mind off his wife and the child she was delivering.

Aiden began whimpering in Skittery's arms. "Well, the little guy is hungry and I can't do anything about that." He looked at Spot. "She'll be fine, old man," he said before heading back toward his flat.

Spot sighed deeply and looked again to the door of the flat he shared with Silk.

"You love her," Rae stated, sitting on the stairs.

He walked over and sat next to her. "I know it doesn't seem possible to you, but yeah, I do love her."

She looked over at her childhood friend. "Are you happy?"

"More than I could have ever imagined."

Rae suddenly grinned impishly at him. "If it's a girl you're gonna name her after me right?"

He laughed and pushed her. "Not on your life, Kelly."

They both stood as the door to his flat opened. "She wants to see you," China said, smiling at him.

Spot pushed past her, stopping short in the bedroom door as he saw Silk and the tiny bundle in her arms. She looked exhausted, but there was a soft smile on her face. "Come see your daughter," she whispered.

Spot crept over to the bed and sat next to her. "She's so tiny..." he said in awe. He leaned over and gave Silk a gentle kiss. "I love you, sweetheart."

She smiled. "I love you too. Is it still Saturday?"

He brushed the hair from her face. "No...it's after midnight."

Silk gazed down at her newborn daughter and quoted. "But the child who is born on the Sabbath Day is bonny and blithe and good in every way..."


End file.
